Fever Returned
by KryptoWeirdo08
Summary: Clark once had a deadly virus...now its back but this time the ship isn't there to help him. First-fanfiction
1. The Beginning

A young man, about the age of 17 is lying on bed. There are wires and tubes sticking all out of him. He is sweating; his hair is stuck to his forehead. The walls and floor are painted white. The room has a glass wall. Lionel Luthor is staring at the boy. The young man's name is Clark Kent.  
  
I woke up with a start, scared out of my wits at the dream I just had. I stood up shakily and got dressed into my normal plaid shirt, faded jeans, and tried to comb my hair out. No luck there. I ran down the steps, down to the kitchen were my father, Jonathan was sipping coffee and reading the Smallville Ledger, and my mother Martha was eating eggs and piled over a pile of bills. I sat down in a chair and put my head in my hands.  
"Something the matter son? You look all pale and sweaty." My father said while looking up from the paper with a worried look on his face. I looked up into my father's eyes then to my mother's who looked up from the bills with the same expression.  
"Um.I am fine. Just a bad dream." I said while putting my head back down on the table.  
"A bad dream about what? You look sick honey." Martha said while standing up and walking over to him. I looked back up and took a deep breath. They were probably going to fret over nothing, I thought. I couldn't get sick since pretty much invincible. Oh well. They're not going to leave me alone until I tell them.  
"Well. It was weird. I was being studied. There were tubes sticking all out of me.and someone you despise very much was on the other side watching." I didn't need to finish the sentence.  
"I'm sure it means nothing Clark. At least I hope." My dad said.  
"It was scary you-" I was interrupted by the beep of the bus.  
"Well you better get off to school or your going to be late. I am sure it means nothing sweet heart." Martha said noticing the look on her my face. I stood up and nodded. I kissed her on the head and walked out the door. I ran, not my fastest, to the bus catching it just before the door shut.  
  
"Hey Clark!" yelled a familiar voice. I turned around and saw Pete, my best friend, starring at me with a deadly stare.  
"Uh Hi? What's wrong Pete?" I said, puzzled.  
"Oh nothing.Just that you didn't show up this morning for the Torch! We had to do it with out your story. You were supposed to do the story on those Indian caves or whatever! If you think I am mad, you should wait till you see Chloe!" he yelled, while walking towards me.  
"Sorry! I totally forgot, but I have the story somewhere." I said slowly, trying to remember if I did it. Nope. I didn't. Pete looked at me then started to laugh. I was about to ask why when I barely felt something hit my shoulder. I turned around and saw Chloe standing there.  
"Clark you-Idiot! The Torch is late now!" Chloe, my short blonde headed friend.  
"I'm sorry. I forgot about it. I'll tell you what during lunch.I'll go down to the caves and report what I see. What exactly am I supposed to report on again?" I whispered, partly hoping she wouldn't here the first part. Chloe starred at me.like she was going to chop my head off.  
"Clark! It was about the people that go down there and come out with out a memory and sick. So since you never ever get sick, and you volunteered, your supposed to go down there and look for clues. And you better have it done by lunch." She said while punching me harder this time, she pulled her hand down and added, "Ow! And what do you eat, I think I broke my hand!" I nodded and laughed. It was pretty funny.  
"Hi Clark."I heard a familiar voice say. I turned back around to find Lana Lang.along with another boy. Yay for me.  
"Come on Chloe I think we have some business to attend to." Pete said while grabbing Chloe's arm and leading her off to Smallville High. I gave Pete a dirty look and closed my eyes. I was hoping Lana would disappear. Ever since the horse accident, I have been avoiding her. Not that I wanted to at first but she insisted that I do. But now.I guess I just feel real awkward around her. "Hi Lana." I said, turning around. She grabbed my hand and pulled me back, gently not forcefully. I winced when she touched me, (Told you I feel awkward around her) I guess she noticed because she dropped her hand suddenly. I looked up from the ground into her eyes.  
"Clark.I just wanted for you to meet Adam. I am sor-" she managed to say.  
"Hi Adam, Nice to meet you. Sorry but I have to go.Torch story." I interrupted. I didn't mean to be rude.I just didn't really feel like talking to Lana. I looked back to the ground and turned around. I walked up to the school, when I noticed that Pete was still standing outside. I looked in to his eyes and kept walking. This day stunk so far. I walked to the Torch office and got on my blue computer (Chloe finally got me my own, since I kept using hers) I started to read about the caves.when I noticed they are the one on which I have been to many times. I got up and decided to go to the caves now. I couldn't stand the wait. I walked out of the school doors, made sure know one was looking and super sped away.  
  
I stopped at the cave opening. I took a few steps in when I noticed that there was a green glow coming from in there. I wasn't sure if I should go in anymore because it looked a lot like a kryptonite glow. Since I couldn't feel any pain, I walked in. I stopped when I got the wall with the key opening.or where it used to be at least. I stood there for a while and starred at it. I then noticed that the green light was coming from the wall facing it. I took out my camera and took picture of the wall where the greenish glow was coming from. I shielded my eyes and walked into the light. I bumped into the wall and put my hand up to it. My body was suddenly lifted up off the ground. I was slammed up against the wall then floated above the ground. A bright light, laser type thing came down from the ceiling and slammed into my chest. It felt ten times worse them being hit with meteor rocks. I screamed a piercing, loud scream. I couldn't see anymore but I could feel my body shaking and moving in a circle. I felt my body hit something hard.then I thought no more.  
  
"Clark.Clark! Wake up.come on son!" I heard a clouded voice. Someone was shaking me. I opened my eyes slightly when I noticed I was lying on my couch, with my dad above me. I tried to sit up but my body was way to heavy.even for me. I felt my dad's hand push me back down.  
"Take it slow, Clark." I heard my mom say. Every thing was still clouded.but I could see more than two people in the room. I blinked several times and every thing became clear. I raised my head up.  
"What happened?" I said softly. I couldn't remember anything at this point. I sat up; ignoring my dad's hand that was trying to push me back down, when I noticed Pete was sitting by me. How embarrassing.  
"That's what we would like to know.Lucky I found you." Pete said walking towards me.  
"I don't know what happened. The last thing I remember was sitting at my computer at the Torch. What do you mean found me?" I said confused. I saw my dad look at my mom with worried looks. Pete looked sick, so much for answers.  
"Well I saw you walk out of school so I followed you to the caves. By the time I got there you were floating in the air.and there was mumbling.in a different language. You were screaming so loud I couldn't hear what it was saying; there were all these lights. Then you just stopped screaming and the light stopped and it dropped you. You wouldn't stop shaking." Pete said looking into my eyes.  
"Do you remember anything Clark?" My dad said.  
"No." I said slowly. I stood up.it felt like the world was falling down. I collapsed down to my knees.  
"Clark!" My mom shrieked. I put up my hand and stood back up.  
"I am fine. Really. I probably will remember what happened in a few days." I said looking down to the floor. My dad came and put his hand on me to keep me from swaying. I could tell he was still worried. I don't see why. This has happened before.when I learned how to read Krypton. "I am going for a walk.maybe I'll remember something." I said grabbing my coat and heading for the door. "Clark.I know what you are thinking and no.do not go near those caves again.please." My dad said. It wasn't an order it was more of a plead. "I wasn't going to dad." I said smiling. He nodded and sat back on the couch. "Pete you coming? We still have that Geometry test." I said as I walked out the door. My heavens they can be overprotective. I heard Pete and my parents mutter something then him trotting down the steps after me. "Hey man. Are you sure you want to go to school? You look exhausted.and you actually want to take that horrible test? You must really be out of it." Pete said clamping his hand on my shoulder. I grinned and nodded. I grabbed my keys out of my jacket and got into my truck. Well not really mine.my parents. I fell asleep at the wheel in one-and just not to long ago I ran into a wall trying to run down Chloe. Wow I have been through a lot of trucks. I got into the truck and Pete entered the passenger side. He put his seat belt on. "Can be to sure around you man." Pete said smiling. I laughed then put mine on. Well he is right. I can drive like a maniac. We reached the school 10 minutes later. "Man, I just thought of something.we don't have a note. We just can't waltz in there without a note. Reynolds will give me Saturday Corps. That's all I need. We could just say-" I said before I got interrupted by a hand falling down on my shoulders. I looked over my shoulder, to see Principal Reynolds. I closed my eyes then opened them to see that Pete had left me and went to hide behind a bush. Good old Pete. "Mr. Kent! How nice of you to join us!" Reynolds said happily guiding me off to his office. Joy, so much for not getting SC. "Um.sir. There is an explanation. I was-"I said stumbling for an excuse. "No need, Kent. You can't weasel your way out of this one. My office now." Reynolds said practically dragging me along. I sighed. This sucks. When we got to his office he picked up his phone and started to dial a number. "Hello Mr. Kent? Yes this is Principal Reynolds. Did you know that Clark was trying to sneak in the school.Oh you did? Family Emergency? Oh I am so sorry. Well, I can let him off the hook this time but please call next time." Reynolds shoved the phone down in such force it flew off the desk. I tried hard not to laugh. "Your lucky Kent. If you are late another day.Grrrr. Just get to class now." He said grabbing my collar and shoving me out of his office. I straightened out and walked to my classroom. I grinned when I saw Pete hiding behind a row of lockers. "Hello Pete. I am glad you are so loyal. Luckily I got of again with another warning." I said rushing into him. He laughed.  
"Sorry man, I am in the same boat as you. Now lets go dissect some animal." Pete said sarcastically and started to jog up the stairs to get to Biology. I followed him up until we got to Ms. Dean's room. We opened the door, to find every one in the back of the room.  
"I am glad you too could join us Ross and Kent. Detention tonight both of you. Yes Ross. Now back table. We are decided to post pone the dissection until next week. Today we are doing studies of rocks and minerals." Ms. Dean said roughly looking up from her pile of rocks. My stomach dropped at what I saw. Meteor rocks. Pete saw my face and started to say something but I shook my head. I was not going to pass out. My grade couldn't afford another F. Pete looked at me with disbelief.  
"Man there is our favorite green rocks over there. You'll get sick." Pete whispering, tugging on my sleeve to get back.  
"I will be fine as long as I don't touch them I wont pass out. I'll be okay! Besides my grade cant get another F." I said while walking back to table 10, right beside Chloe and Lana. One the other side was Caleb and Luke Russell. They were fiddling around with the faucet and electric outlets. Those guys are daredevils. I have to admit I was scared, after what just happened in the caves I wasn't sure if I should.too late. I could already feel the nauseating pain of the rocks wash over me as I sat down. I looked at my hand.it was turning a greenish color.  
"Come on man. Don't be stupid." Pete said tugging me away.  
"No. Hurry up and lets finish." I said. Pete dropped his hand and started to race at looking at the rocks. I sat there in a daze when I felt a sense of stronger pain when I noticed the room was starting to fill up with a greenish steam at table 11 where the Russell twins were. Then I heard a big boom. Caleb was thrown against the wall with a meteor in his hand. Luke was still by the faucet. He had thrown a meteor rock in the water and it started to give off a gas. I could see sparks coming out of the electrical outlet. It caused a flame on the paper next to him. It was going to blow up.  
"What-Caleb? What happened?" Ms. Dean said starting to walk over there. I couldn't just watch them get hurt.even if there was kryptonite involved. I started to run towards Luke to get him out of the way.but Pete grabbed my arm.  
"No man. MS. D! LUKE WATCH OUT!" Pete screamed. Every one else noticed the fire and started to run. I pushed Pete off and ran any way. I could feel the pain. My head was swimming. I grabbed Luke and shoved him out of the way. I grabbed Ms. Dean and walked her out. The room was filled with smoke now. I was out in the halfway. The fire alarm was going off. I saw Luke trying to go back in when I remembered Caleb was still in the fire. It was like slow motion, like when I would run at super speed. I ran into the room of smoke hearing my name being called back by the teacher. I didn't care about the pain any more from the rocks. I had to get Caleb out. I ran into the smoke feeling it go into my lungs. I found Caleb and ran over to him. He was still unconscious. I feel to my knees; the rock glowing fiercely. I threw it away. I could see the darkness fading in through the corner of my eyes. I fought to get back up. I grabbed Caleb up and ran to the doorway. The darkness was fading in even more.I could barely see.  
'Keep moving Kent. This is not the time to be a wimp.' I thought to my self. I felt Caleb slip of my shoulders. I fell to my knees. I couldn't stand it any more. I fell into the darkness for the second time that day. 


	2. Nightmare

A/N: Yeah about the title.I just picked one out of the blue. I haven't thought of one yet. As for the summary.this story is going as I speak. I have no clue what is going to happen. PS. Sorry it took so long.Damn school. Sorry such a small chapter next one will be longer!  
  
Clark was sitting in the Talon reading a book, when Lex came up to his booth and sat down. Clark looked up and smiled.  
"Hey Lex, what' up?" Clark said grinning.  
"I don't know Clark.But I'll tell you what I do know. I know you are an Alien from outer space. And your real name is Kal-el last son of Planet Krypton. Why couldn't you trust me Clark now.I am going to tell the world about you." Lex said as he got up from the table and walked out the doors. Clark had a look of panic struck across his face. He started to run after Lex when he felt a shoulder clamp him on the shoulder. He grabbed Clark's hand and put a red ring on his hand. Clark's eyes glowed red for a moment then turned normal. Clark walked up to the counter to Lana.  
"Hey baby.want to go into the back for a second?" Clark said pushing her through the double doors and pushing her against a wall.  
"Clark? What are you doing?" Lana said kissing Clark back.  
"Lana.shut up. Don't kiss me. I am here to kill you." Clark said evilly grinning. He hit Lana on the head to knock her out. He started to grab at her; you can here bone crunching as he twists her body. He slams her against objects in the kitchen. He drops the mangled body and wiped his hands on a towel then walking back out the doors. He runs into a man in black who hits him in the head with a giant green glowing stick. Clark slumps to the ground unconscious.  
  
I sat up and could hear a scream coming out of my mouth. I leaned over and vomited up a metallic tasting substance. I wiped my mouth and looked around. I was in the torch office. What the hay? The fire! I started to get up when I was interrupted.  
"Clark? Oh my god is that yours. Why are you all sweaty? Are you okay? I am taking you to the nurse lets go." Chloe said blocking me from the door.  
"No-well yes that's mine. But yes I am okay. How is Caleb and what happened to the fire?" I said trying to push Chloe out of the way.  
"Clark.what fire? You sure your okay? Pete said that you weren't in Algebra. Wait is that blood? Clark." Chloe said leaning over the blood and making a face.  
"The fire in science.wait what time is it?" I said slowly. Chloe pointed to the wall. It said 10:30. That means I fell asleep before I even I went to the caves! It was all just a dream.Ok. Breathe Clark.  
"Oh um.Bad dream, a really bad dream. Uh yeah that's blood. It's nothing to worry about. I am fine. I have to go.Bye Chloe." I said, though I was still feeling sick, and practically running out of the Torch office, when I felt a tug on my jacket.  
"No, Clark! You are going home.you just puked up blood, your really pale, and sweaty. Let's go see the nurse." Chloe said pushing me back to the couch.  
"I'll go get her. Stay here!" Chloe said running out the door to go get the nurse. I shook my head and stood up and started to walk out the door, again when I was interrupted.  
"Clark stay!" Chloe said steeping out from the steps. I sighed and walked back in the room. I sat on the couch again and stared at the wall hoping to use my x-ray vision to see if Chloe was still there. I gasped.I couldn't see through the wall. I stood up and rummaged through my desk when I found my pocketknife. I opened it up and swiped it across my finger. It started to bleed. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three  
  
Previously: "Clark stay!" Chloe said steeping out from the steps. I sighed and walked back in the room. I sat on the couch again and stared at the wall hoping to use my x-ray vision to see if Chloe was still there. I gasped...I couldn't see through the wall. I stood up and rummaged through my desk when I found my pocketknife. I opened it up and swiped it across my finger. It started to bleed.  
  
"Hey Chloe! Where you going? Science class is that way." Pete said weaving in and out through kids trying to catch up to the perky blonde who was racing up the steps. Chloe turned and smiled slightly.  
"Nurse. Pete go to the Torch and make sure Clark doesn't leave." Chloe said before turning around and running up the stairway.  
'Clark? Crap...' Pete thought, while running to the Torch's office.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
I looked down at my finger, which was bleeding. This was bad. I didn't have my powers. I sat down on the couch, breathing heavily.  
"Clark man...Chloe is..." Pete said running into the office then stopping suddenly after looking at my hand. I looked up into Pete's very puzzled face.  
"Uh...Clark is that yours? AND IS THAT YOURS TOO?" Pete said looking down at the puked up floor.  
"Yes it is. I don't know what is happening Pete. My powers are gone. I have to get home but Chloe wont let me." I said quickly trying to make for the door.  
"W-what? All right let's go. Chloe is so going to be pissed." Pete said following after me. I ran out to my truck and hopped in, Pete jumping in afterwards. I drove as fast as I could home. I have to clean that steering wheel. I wiped my hand on my shirt.  
  
I walked into the kitchen door to see my Mom in the kitchen making some sort a baking shit...Oh it smells so good. No time for that Kent! Pete came storming in after me. My mom turned around at the noise and took one look at my face to know something was wrong and my shirt.  
"Honey what's wrong? Pete?" My mom said slowly putting down some weird kitchen thing. Pete nudged me from behind.  
"Maybe we should get dad..." I said while running out to get him.  
"Uh why don't you use your super speed?" Martha called out at me.  
"We shall soon find out." I heard Pete say. I ran to the barn and found my dad welding something together. He heard my great enter and turned the blowtorch of and slid off the mask.  
"What's wrong son?" He said worriedly. I just grabbed his arm and pulled him along after me. He tried to stop me for a moment then went along with it. He kept on muttering something. Finally he sat down with my mom and Pete.  
"Now what exactly is wrong with you?" My dad said worried but annoyed I would just tell them.  
"I'll tell you what's wrong! This!" I said scared as I grabbed a knife on the counter and cut the tip of my finger. That was really starting to hurt. My dad looked shocked and my mom—well she just looked in amazement.  
"What? What happened son?" My dad said slowly.  
"I don't know! Today was one of the weirdest days!" I said pacing back and forth holding my finger.  
"How so?" Pete said handing me a paper towel. I wiped off my finger.  
"Let's see it started off with that dream about Lionel knowing my secret...then I went to school when Chloe got all piss—I mean peed; sorry mom; off that I didn't finish a story on the caves. So I said I would do it at lunch. Well I was in the torch and I got really curious so I went to the caves. Well the next thing I know it is muttering something and throwing me against the wall. Then I wake up here...go back to school with Pete since he was the one that found me. Well lucky for me in Science we were doing samples of the meteor rocks. By the way I still had my powers. A fire broke out, trapping someone in there, but because of the rocks I passed out in the fire. I woke up in the Torch having nothing happen since this morning. I was dreaming about all that then about me killing Lana...so that's when I puked up the blood." I said, stopping pacing to look at my mom. She was still amazed. She looked at my dad and mouthed blood?  
"I think none of that happened except for me this morning and I guess I fell asleep at the torch. But where did my powers go?" I said. My dad looked up from his deep thought.  
"Perhaps...It's is a stage in your growth. Or a lesson? Remember last night you said that you were sick of being the last one and lying? Jor-El sure can be a harsh...memory thing." My dad said. I stopped and thought about. I said that after Lex talked to me about his car. Stupid Jor-el.  
"Yeah...I am sure you will get your powers soon..." My mom said walking towards me and started to rub my back.  
"So what do I do till then? It's not like I can get my can do my chores in the same amount of time. And with dad's heart...Oh well I can manage never mind. But what do I do now?"  
"Hmm...if you go back to school you'll get in big trouble...with Chloe and the school." Pete said.  
"Son...Remember when you lost your powers with Eric? You managed. Just stay out of trouble and don't play hero (I cringed...the last time I did that with no powers I bruised my ribs...Ow) you don't have to finish school today...but tomorrow you have to go. And my heart is fine." My dad said grabbing my shoulder. I looked in his eyes and sighed.  
"I'll go start on my chores." I said leaving them standing in the kitchen all watching me jog out to the barn. I started to my chores when I remembered that we have a field trip to Metropolis tomorrow, the museum of Science and Industry. (AN: Yes I know that's in Chicago but it's a fan fiction people! Imagination!) There is a fat chance in hell that someone wouldn't try to steal, kill, or hurt someone in Metropolis, so much for not playing hero.  
Around 10:00 I almost finished my chores, I was working on the fence. I was as tired and hungry as you could get. I thought about going inside but then I would get a lecture on how my powers aren't who I am. So I stayed in the backyard and laid on my back, too tired to get back up. I stared up at the stars for a while when sleep over came me...I still had the hammer in my hand.  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! I turned over and slammed my alarm clock down. It didn't break. I sighed then looked around I was in my room. How did I get here? I fell asleep outside. No doubt I woke up and walked not being able to remember...I looked at my floor. The hammer was lying there. I sat up looking at my clock. It said 7:10. Man I was going to be late again for school and we had that field trip today. I got up and ran around my room trying to get ready. Got not having powers suck. I got done like 10 minutes later only to find my parents sitting at the table eating. I ran down the steps stopping for a piece of bread. I was halfway out the door when I heard the voices I was dreading.  
"Uh...Son? You okay...I found you asleep out by the fence...what's the hurry? School doesn't start for a while...can't you just super--" My dad said stopping short, remembering.  
"I have to be there early. Field trip to Metropolis." I said grabbing the truck keys.  
"Metropolis? Don't they make parents sign those slips anymore? Why didn't you mention it honey?" My mom said. I sighed the bus for the trip left in ten minutes.  
"Must of slipped, bye." I said simply. I walked out the door only to hear my dad yell to be careful. Talk about over protective. I already knew if I stayed I would get the speech plus to not be the hero. I got to school 5 minutes later to find the buses already in the parking lot. I got out of my truck and ran to the building and ran inside to my classroom.  
"Clark! I am glad you could join us. Now go sit with Ross and get ready to move." Mrs. Dalton said taking roll. I sighed and went over to Pete.  
"Hey man you okay? It's not so bad normal." Pete said trying to cheer me up. I just sighed again. I looked around to find that Lana and Chloe were partners.  
"Now you all know the rules for field trips. There are four to a group. We will meet at 11:00 for the tour. Until then you can do anything you please...and keep out of trouble.  
"Lets be in Chloe's group. Just don't make eye contact with her or she'll shoot you." Pete said laughing and walking with them to the bus. I ran up after them when I could feel Chloe's stare.  
"Clark! Are you okay? The nurse said when she came in to find no one in the Torch that when someone pukes up blood that usually means they are really sick." Chloe said walking on to the bus. We all got on and Pete and me sat behind them.  
"You puked up blood Clark?" Lana said worriedly. I sighed.  
"I am fine. Just a bad dream. So uh yeah, where exactly are we going?" I said leaning back in my seat. Pete followed suit then put up his legs by Chloe's head. She shoved them off.  
"ROSS! You sure, Clark? You looked really sick...well anyways we are going to the Museum Of Science and Industry. I hear they actually have slices of humans so you can see their organs, and I have my camera for it all." Chloe said excitedly.  
"Ok...That's really gross. Also they wont let you in with that camera. I went here when I was like 9." Lana said not even looking up from the window.  
"WHAT! That is an out rage!" Chloe practically screamed.  
"If they know what's good for them they will let Chloe in with that camera...or holy hell will break loose." Pete said laughing. I grinned and started to look out the window. I slowly drifted off to the sounds of Pete and Chloe arguing about something.  
  
TBC...  
  
Author's Note: I hope this is long enough for your craving for more. You wouldn't believe how many people can chew your ear off for not writing quickly enough. BACK YOU EVIL SAINTEN VICOUS PEOPLE! BACK I SAY! NO NOT THE HAND! HEY NOR THE FREAKIN NECK! 


End file.
